


Six Actors

by literarypeerelief



Series: Manor O'Ditt [10]
Category: The Odyssey - Homer
Genre: Bladder Control, M/M, Omorashi, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 12:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14934528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literarypeerelief/pseuds/literarypeerelief
Summary: Manor O' Ditt organised a fan meeting for a hit TV series, with six sexy male actors enjoying their cocktails and meeting thousands of fans. The toilet was at the end of the hall, and the cocktails were too good.





	1. Chapter 1

That evening Manor O’Ditt was filled with people. The great hall is set for the press release of the second season of LISKAL: the heroes of the sea, a story of six supernatural heroes protecting waters. With marvellous feedback from the first season, the second season was launched. Today Manor O’Ditt became a place for the press release as well as the fan meeting. 200 lucky fans were invited to this exclusive events and to meet their heartthrobs: Sam, Ichiro, Kyle, Amar, Lars, and Lawrence

Samuel Delaney, who took the role of Leviathan, was an absolute hit; his large build, his six packs, and his attracts a great number of fans. Ichiro Umikuchi, or Ichi, he trickster, because he was adorable and a true comedian. The role of Kappa, a funny yet murderous creature in the lake, didn’t make him ugly at all. Kyle Robertson, an Englishman with curly blonde hair, sang very well, and that was the reason why he became Siren, the murderous singer of the sea. Fans were indeed attracted by his voice, just like sirens in mythology, and some of them watch him at every musical theatre he performed. Akhbar Bose, the muscular, quiet Bengali man, attracts a great number of fans as well, as he took the role of peaceful Astika, the demigod. He was great at acting, the best among them. Though Amar looked calm and collected all the time, he was quite nervous with all the fans. Lars Koskinenn, who was known from his sexy swimwear shoots, took the role of Iku-Torso, the sea god of war. Despite his character’s terrifying appearance, he got tons of memes and fan fictions from his gay fans. Lawrence Wiggins, last but not least, took the role of Lethe, the river of forgetfulness, but nobody could forget his blue eyes and his black stubs. Lawrence and Kyle are the two openly gay actors, who dated after the first season, and fans loved writing fictions about them. They all loved fan fictions, and loved to know who is being shipped with whom. Six of them, Sam, Ichi, Kyle, Akhbar, Lars and Lawrence, 

No wonder the hall at Manor O’Ditt was filled with people. After the press release, the director decided to leave to his room while actors were still with the fans, signing autographs and playing some games. They all stayed here over a week as they were going to shoot some special scenes for the fans. Manor O’Ditt had provided both the fans and the actors great cocktails and beverages by Connor O’Donnell, the hotel’s famous bartender. Some snacks were also provided

“I really love these various cocktails, or mocktails, some of them,” Lars took another glass. “It didn’t make me that drunk. I’ve drunk a hundredth glass.” The fans arrived and he smiled. They just wanted to take a photo with him. They dressed up like him in the show. There were a great number of his “disciples” in the hall, and most of them were male. 

“Take care, Lars, or you’d be piss drunk!” Sam smiled as he signed a fan’s poster. He found the cocktail amazing as well and drank a lot, not as much as Lars, though. He thought he might visit the gents soon. 

“Or you’d piss…” Ichiro laughed. To tell the truth, he started to feel a slight need to pee. He just couldn’t help it. The drinks were great. Fans were talkative and he was a bit exhausted. Drinks here were refreshing; The snacks tasted great. He could see the men’s room at the end of the hall. Quite far but he wasn’t worried. He can hold a lot of pee. On set he had to wear a special suit and he had to learn to hold it. For this slight twinge from his bladder, he was fine. Fans still wanted to meet him. A fan just asked him to hug Sam, as they were Sam-Ichi shippers. Sam laughed and, when Ichi hugged him, winced a bit. Not because he detested Ichi, but Ichi pressed over his bladder, which was getting full.

“Which room will we stay, Kyle?” Akhbar asked while taking photos with his fans. He was nervous with beautiful women, and there were a great number of them today in the hall. He was excited, and started to drink in order to evade their gaze. Just like others, he started to need to pee, but he would hold it. There were a great number of fans waiting.

“On the third floor. You have to ask Glynn. He acted as if he were our agent.” Kyle meant the director. He sat by Lawrence, his boyfriends, and fans just couldn’t stop taking photos of them together. Lawrence smiled and placed his arms on Kyle’s shoulder. Then, Lawrence spoke through his teeth, softly to Kyle.

“I have to pee so bad.”

“Same here. This would end soon.” Kyle grabbed his crotch under the table.

“Can you do the sound wave for us, Kyle?” the fans mean his super power in the show. 

“Sure,” Kyle stood up, regretting doing it because it made him need to pee more. He moaned softly before posing with them by spreading his arms and legs. Kyle looked around. Sam and Ichi still enjoyed it. Lawrence still signed the posters. Akhbar was talking to a reporter from a magazine about his family. Lars kept drinking enjoyably.

It was OK. He could hold it. A new group of fans smiled at him and asked for the sound wave again.


	2. Chapter 2

Alexander Magnus really had to pee.

He drank a great deal of liquid since noon. Some hot coffee, some tea at work, some lemonade to keep him awake. The liquid kept him alert, but later it made him panic. As his bladder was gradually filled with urine, he started to feel anxious. The toilet was not so far from him, and yet he decided to hold it. He saw his boss walking out to toilet, telling him, “I shouldn’t have drunk all that coffee.” Alex just couldn’t help grabbing his crotch. He liked to see his friends in the office running to the toilet. The coffee was to blame. He got hard every time when he see hot men running into the toilet. Yet, today, he felt his need to pee more when I saw them rushing to the toilet. Sometimes the toilet’s door open and he could see them pissing hard at the urinal. He could just rush as well, but no he wouldn’t. He had a promise to keep.

He felt the first slight need to pee at 2 pm, and this was around 5. Fortunately, he didn’t have to drive his boss home. He got into his car, and started driving to Manor O’Ditt. He swore when red lights appeared. He clutched his manhood tight, just to keep the hot flood inside. He tapped his steering wheel impatiently. He knew about all the containers inside his car, yet he would not use it today. He just wanted to keep his promise.  
In less than twenty minute he arrived at Manor O’Ditt. It was such a torture driving here. He parked and squirmed. He slowly walked inside and looked at his watch. It was five thirty. Leonard would just finish his shift. It was the right time. 

Leonard met him and smiled. “Hello, Alex, you’re picking me up?”

“Picking up what? We’re doing it at your small bedroom there.” Alex just crossed his legs and moved to the kitchen’s small bedroom. Alex just kissed and kissed his boyfriend so hard. He needed this all day. His bladder was screaming. This was the promise. It was going to be the wet day for them. He was ready to wet himself now. Leonard kissed back. Alex knew he loved it. Leonard loved it. Leonard locked the door, and said,  
“Aren’t we going to watch the movie first?”

“That’s tomorrow. Let me soak you. I’m so ready!” Alex unbuckle his belt. He was losing his ability to control his flood. He started to dribble. He stood in front of Leonard, who lay down on the bed, and unzipped. He couldn’t control it any longer. Alex could see the huge bulge inside Leonard’s white trousers. 

“Wet day’s tomorrow, Alex!” Leonard opened the calendar app and showed it to Alex. “Today’s the movie day.”

“Oh God! I forgot! I didn’t buy the tickets! Ahh, Lenny, I just wanna pee now.”

“But it’s the movie day!” Leonard smirked, springing up from the bed and hugging his boyfriend tight. “Hold it then.”

“I just can’t. I’m both desperate and horny.” Alex said. Then, his floodgate opened. Hot stream of urine flooding out of his penis as he was hugged tight by Leonard. He kissed Leonard again and again, and moaned softly in relief. Their trousers were both soaking wet. Their erection raged inside their boxers.

“Not now, hun,” Leonard said, “Let’s do something special, instead of going to the movie. You know, my ex is coming to Manor O’Ditt today.”

“So?” Alex sounded a little jealous.

“He broke up with me because he said he was bisexual and he didn’t have pee fetish. The truth is, I think he had. He was a strapping Welsh guy. He was your type, Alex.”

“My type is just you now,” Alex kissed Leonard.

“No…I know you will enjoy it. I’m sure Glynn would like you too. So hold on.”

“What is his name again?” 

“Glyn Williams,” Leonard change his trousers. “Today is going to be a busy day. A fan meeting on the second floor,”

“You mean the first floor?”

“I’m sorry. I’m American.”

“I grow up in Britain, but I’m not British though.”

“But you’re right. We use UK system here, but the lift was American. I’ll speak like a Brit then. It’s the first floor where they hold a fan meeting, and on the ground floor, there was a wedding party at the restaurant. Lots of people are coming today. You will like it too.”

“Why?”

“Oh, a gay wedding party, with loads of beer. You will like to observe for sure.”

Alex’s member was pointing at Leonard’s chest now.


	3. Chapter 3

“Thank you for the signature, Akhbar,” the young man smiled at him. He smiled back, barely able to control his bladder, which was bloated. Fans kept giving him drinks, and he didn’t want to refuse. “By the way, do you know where the toilet is? I drank too much cocktails today.” Akhbar pointed at the door at the end of the room. The Gents was the place he would surely go next. 

The sight was a nightmare. Men, a great number of them, flocked to the Gents. There was a queue at the men’s room. Most of the time, in his life, he had never seen such a long queue at The Gents before. When men pee, they didn’t take longer than one minute, in his opinion, so there wouldn’t be such a long queue. But this time, he thought, grabbing his crotch, was quite weird. He tried to keep calm and sign more posters for lovely ladies in front of him. He suppressed his need to pee as much as he could, while talking to the fans, especially the female fans. Some of them even became a fan of Asti, his character, because of his quietude and tranquility. This time, a ripple appeared on the surface of this calm water of his mind. That ripple was caused by a full bladder. Fifteen minutes to go before the fan meeting ended. More fans kept coming to meet their superstars at the last minutes. He looked at Sam, and he knew Sam was in the same situation.

“Fifteen minutes left, A.K. and I have to piss so bad,” Sam whispered to Akhbar. “Such a long queue, man! I gotta go so bad. Lars look worse. Just look at him!” Sam was told to hug Ichi for a thousand times, and their full bladder crashed into each other. They both winced. Luckily, most of those Sam-Ichi people left the halls. They just didn’t have to hug any more. 

Lars just couldn’t help grabbing himself even in front of his fans. He stopped drinking now because he could not take a drop more. A writer from a gay magazines was still interviewing him, and Lars just couldn’t stop grabbing his bulge. After the interview, a man appeared to him.

“Lars, could you please say your incantation and happy birthday for my boyfriend, Dan? He loves you so much!”

“Yes,” Lars coughed a bit, hating to recite the incantation at this moment, with his bladder so full, but doing it anyway, “ Rise, the waves from every corner of the world. Boil, the lake and the rivers all over the earth. Swirl, the murky water underneath. Swarm, the angry fish of the sea. I,” Lars wriggled a bit, wincing a little, “Iku Torso, wish Dan a happy birthday and may the anger of the sea warriors be with you.”

“That’s Yoda,” the man said.

“It’s just fine. Iku Torso can speak like Yoda as well.” Lars grabbed his crotch again. He sweated a bit now. Oh when would this end?

Ichi was talking to a man who wanted to know more about Japanese culture and his character.

“So, can you explain why do you have to protect the top of your head in the show?”

“Well, Kappas have some kind of water on their head. It was a kind of life force. If the water gets dry and spilled out, they just lose their energy.” He was going to spring a leak here under the table. He didn’t drink as much as Lars, but he still needed to go so bad. He hate to talk about water now, but it was his show, their show. Ten minutes left. Still more fans coming to ask for his photos and signatures.

Kyle and Lawrence was giving interview to another gay magazine. They looked fine when their photos were taken for the magazine, but after that they just crossed their legs and squirmed. Some of the fans asked them to fight each other, like in the show. They just want to plead their fan so they posed against each other. With Kyle’s sound wave and Lawrence’s Erasure, with both hands on his head, they took some photos before leaving, without noticing they were both wriggling a bit while trying to stand still.

“Hey, guys, let’s call it a day!” Akhbar said, crossing his legs, “I have to tell you the bad news and the good news.”

“Good news first!” Lars said.

“OK. We know where Glyn is. He told us he was on the fourth floor, next to the lift on the right. Our keys are with him.”

“OK. He always act like a boss,” Lars winced, waving goodbyes to some of his fans. “So we can meet him there, but Oh God! The queue is so fucking long. I’m gonna wet myself!”

“This is the bad news. Oh God!” Akhbar squirmed. Few people had seen Akhbar lost his cool. 

“Same here, Lars!” Lawrence said, “I think we can use the toilet downstairs around the lobby. One floor down.”

“Sure!” Ichi said, “Good idea, let’s go. Sam, Kyle, we are going!”

Sam and Kyle ran after them. They were wincing while they were running. Their bladder was sloshing inside their bodies. They took the lift to the ground floor and found The Gents peopled with men bursting to pee. They could clearly see there was a wedding party. Lars grabbed his crotch and gulped. 

“Oh God, Oh God! God help me! I’m leaking a little!” Lars shouted. “Let’s go meet Glynn.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Sure!” Sam pressed the button and waited. It took just a minute when the lift arrived, but they were dying to pee just there inside the lift. Sam didn’t know what others thought, but he just wanted to whip it out and peed inside the lift, or at least just wet himself because nobody, except his close friends, could see it. They would understand. With another spasm of desperation, he felt the warmth in his brief. 

The lift arrived, and they hurried inside. Then they heard a female voice behind them. 

“Please wait, I’m coming.”

Lars suddenly recognized her. She was their die-hard fan, Susan Tomlins. She pressed three on the lift button and stood in the midst of the men.

“Oh, God, I can die here,” Susan said, “I’m so happy right now. Why do you all look so sullen? Are you all right?”

“We are… we are fine,” Lars said, “we just try to stay in characters for the special episode we’re going to film tomorrow.” Sam raised his eyebrows.   
“Yeah. It was called “Fluid Retention”,” Ichiro looked at Lars, “We are learning to control anger not to floor the world because we are angry with humans who destroy the sea. Iku Torso, sea warrior, hold back your flood or else you will kill the innocent.”

“They are not innocent, you Kappa fool!” Lars acted, crossing his legs and squeezing his thighs. “They are filthy. Human beings are filthy. We have to release our water power to kill them.”

“Nonsense,” Lawrence joined them, “we are here to teach the humans, not to punish them. Control your water, Iku Torso.”

“Wow, that was amazing! I’m here at the second floor. If you film here, just knock on my door. 204.”

“You idiot!” Sam said, “Just tell her we need to pee. She would understand. We are human beings. We pee and shit. It’s not a secret!” Sam squirmed, thinking about pee.

“You can’t. Susan will post everything on her twitter. What would she say about the water god desperate to release their golden flood? Oh my God, It’s coming!”

“Hold it! We reached the fourth floor now. So quick!” Akhbar said, looking on his right to find the room with a number 315.

“Hey, this is weird.” Ichiro said, dancing in desperation. “it should be 4, right?”

“Just knock the door. I’m dying to piss!” Lawrence knocked the door hard, and nobody answered. Lawrence started to yell. “Glynn. We need to piss!”

“Hey, calm down. I don’t want people to know we need to pee

“Oh I know,” Kyle said, “ Susan said she was on the second floor but she pressed number three. It means the lift was made in Japan according to American standard, so it was the fifth for the lift, and the fourth for the hotel! Are you OK, babe?”

“Just another floor, right?” Lawrence sighed. 

“Let’s go. We can do it.” Akhbar said, holding Sam’s hand and got to the lift. Akhbar started to piss his pants a little. “Oh come on!”

“You can do it, A. K.”

“Everyone can!” Akhbar said. The lift opened at the correct floor. They knocked and the door opened in no time. They just ran inside the toilet. All of them. Akhbar, Lawrence, and Kyle took the toilet, while others just got inside the shower and released their golden flood. Glyn just stood there transfixed, listening to his actor’s powerful urination which lasted longer than a minute. The sound of forceful, steamy liquid and the moan reverberated in the small bathroom. Glynn gaped. They still peed on and on. Their face showed nothing but relief. Lars wet himself as soon as the door opened, but he had a lot more inside him. So he joined the shower people.

“You’re pissing on my foot, Lars.” Sam yelled. 

“I couldn’t control the stream. This is the way of the sea warriors. They burst!” Lars laughed. 

“I have never seen your thingy before,” Ichi said, “just like you show them inside your swimming trunk on the cover of the magazine, Lars.”

“Don’t make it more awkward,” Sam said, trying to look away, but he could see either his friend’s face, or his friend’s member. 

“This is not awkward at all,” Lawrence laughed. “Right, Kyle? We have our morning pee together almost every day.”

“I’m…OK,” Akhbar’s stream was thin, but got fatter after he started to feel more relax with his friends. 

“You can try closing your eyes, A. K.” Kyle said, mercifully.

They all finished their piss and washed their hands. Those shower urinators were help cleaning the shower zone a bit. Glynn was still puzzled.

“Why did you make it this desperate?”

“Oh we were busy, Glynn.” Lars explained. 

“OK. Have a rest then. Let’s meet tomorrow morning, here. OK?”

“Yes, sir!” Lars said. They all marched off happily from his room, or actually his bathroom. When they closed the door, Glynn just unzipped and played with his rock-hard erection. Six men’s huge relief gave him a raging boner. He hadn’t released his balls for almost a week.

The door was knocked again. He zipped up and went out. The raging boner inside hurt a bit. He found Leonard at the door.

“Hey, Glynn. Long time no see.”

“Oh Great. I just miss you so much.”

“Really, oh you poor thing!” Leonard looked below Glynn’s waist. “it looks hungry. I know how to feed it.”

“You always have that special kind of food, babe.”

“Oh yes, but I have some more special food,” Leonard took Alex inside. Alex bought them some beer.

“Really long time no see, Glynn.”

“How can you know Alex, my ex, Leonard?”

“He’s my boyfriend,” Leonard said, “I think we should drink our beer and do our routine.”


End file.
